Within electronic circuits or systems, communication takes place at various levels and distances, including on an integrated circuit (IC), within a printed circuit board (PCB) or card, between PCBs within a chassis, and between equipment or chassis. The transfer of data, such as between integrated circuits or between cards on a backplane, is often required in a digital system design. Transferring data by way of a serial communications channel has become increasingly important. Serial communications channels make greater use of the available resources, such as the number of pins used to transfer data. System interface standards address increasing bandwidth requirements between IC components, line cards, and systems. However, as data rates exceed 1 Gbps, new challenges arise for system designers. Numerous technology advancements and capabilities are associated with current advanced serial interfaces. To successfully design and deploy products using multi-gigabit serial links, the signaling channel must be carefully designed with the aid of high-accuracy channel simulation models.
One of the most important advantages of serial interface technologies is cost reduction. While cost premiums may be acceptable for a short time, long-term cost advantages are necessary to ensure that a given technology will be adopted and supported. Even at high performance levels, serial interfaces help reduce connector costs, package costs, and possibly board costs. High speed I/O and connectivity allow digital systems to achieve breakthrough performance processing. Accordingly, serial interfaces will result in better performance scalability, interconnect density, pin count reduction, cost containment, and greater capacity.
As data transfer speeds have increased, high-speed differential serial lines have replaced large parallel buses in many designs. A Serializer/Deserializer (SERDES) converts parallel data into differential serial data, and differential serial data into parallel data. While parallel interfaces will remain essential to the core of traditional monolithic uniprocessor or multiprocessor platforms, many other I/O grade interfaces will become serial. Recently, serial interconnect technologies have matured to enable high-speed switched architectures with excellent performance and scalability, as well as low pin counts and cost. Clock speeds have increased from 33-133 MHz using parallel connectivity, to 2-10 GHz using serial connectivity.
However, signal integrity is critical for data throughput in high speed serial channels. Also, the ability to route highly accurate clock signals is important for enabling the use of high speed data transceivers. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved integrated circuit having data transceivers and method of routing clock circuits in an integrated circuit.